A conventional elevator apparatus includes an elevator car that moves upward and downward; an air blower that includes an air inlet and an air outlet; a duct that connects the interior space of the elevator car to the air inlet and the air outlet of the air blower; a switch valve provided within the duct, which makes switching between the connection of the interior space of the elevator car and the air inlet of the air blower and the connection of the interior space of the car and the air outlet of the blower; and an inverter device that controls a rotational speed of a motor that drives the air blower, in which the elevator apparatus makes switching, according to the upward and downward movement of the elevator car, between the connection of the interior space of the elevator car and the air inlet of the air blower and the connection of the interior space of the car and the air outlet of the blower and also varies the rotational speed of the motor using the inverter device, whereby the volume of air flowing into and discharged from the air blower is increased or decreased to make adjustment of the air pressure within the car, and a variation rate of the air pressure within the car that varies with the upward and downward movement of the car is controlled so as to be made small (refer to Patent Document 1, for example).
[Patent Document 1]
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H10-182039 (page 5, FIGS. 11 and 12)